new_world_unionfandomcom-20200216-history
Werreales
Overview The Empire of Werreales (曙国,Eikoku) is a country covering the territories of Japan, Korean Peninsula, Sakhalin, Pacific Islands and Canary Isles. Its political and administrative capital is Osaka '(大阪). However, its economic capital is Shuji (首爾) and its cultural center is Tokyo (東京). History Prehistory The known history of Werreales begins in prehistory when Chinese people discovered the existence of Japanese archipelago, at this time predominantly populated by Ainus. A century was enough for Chinese people to push a part of the Ainus in Northern Japan, allowing them to seize South Japan (Kyushu, Shikoku and Chūgoku provinces) and build colonies for fishing and picking. These colonies were isolated from each other in order to establish an order of peace. Over time, Japanese territories became an object of desire, especially during the Paleolithic when populations from India and Europe tried to take the archipelago rich in natural resources. They were pushed for by the Chinese colonies and natural disasters such as earthquakes, tsunamis and volcanic eruptions. The Japanese Neolithic was unusually short compared to Europe. With protection against looting and with good fishing seasons, technology grew exponentially. Indeed, new tools allowed the emergence of agriculture and pottery. In addition, the construction of villages replaced colonies, allowing a settlement of Chinese people, starting to fully integrate their presence on southern territories. Finally, the religion developped with the birth of animism: anything on Earth is embodied by a spirit; the spirit of Wind (Evise) is idolized while the spirit of Sky (Aen) is feared because it represents the antispirit, ready to punish "sins" by collapsing itself (end of the World) or sending lightning. These technologies allowed Japan to move quickly to Antiquity, time of great mutations. Politics Executive The 帝国の政府, Teikoku no Seifu (abbreviated 帝政, Teisei) is in accordance with the Imperial Constitution of 2016, the holder body of executive power in the Empire Werreales. It replaces the old Central Governement of Werreales (GoW) following the dissolution of the confederation of metropolises on July 28, 2016. The institution's headquarters are in the political capital of Ôsaka within the District Isshoku (一所区) traditionally focusing country's powers of decision. Although the term "government" refers to the institution, the term "Government Cabinet" precisely refers to ministers and their respective departments. The Government main missions are to form and apply the national policy, to represent this political line at the National Parliament, to lead and manage the imperial administration and its institutions, and to link the imperial power with the legislature. The Government has a veto on decisions of the National Parliament, however, the use of this right requires prior approval of the Emperor. The National Parliament may provide for the dissolution of the Cabinet by a vote, in which case the Emperor hold elections the week following this vote. Composed of Ministers (大臣, Daijin) and Departments with predefined fields by the Imperial Constitution, the 政府の内閣, Seifu no Naikaku (Government Cabinet, abbreviated 内閣, Naikaku) is leaded by the Prime Minister (総理, Sori), as well as he is de facto the political leader of the Empire, due to the limitation of the imperial power by the Constitution of 2016. The Cabinet is established by the Emperor during 九月の選挙, Kyûgatsu no Senkyo (September Election). According to the Constitution, in the absence of the Prime Minister, it must immediately be assisted by his Vice Prime Minister (助総理, Josôri) under penalty of dissolution of the Cabinet by the National Parliament and the Emperor. Department of Transportation and Connexions The Department of Transportation and Urban Connexions (DTC) is an administration of the Central Government of the Confederation, in charge of creating and putting in place policies about transportation (ground, aerial or maritime) and information flows (Internet, quantic connexions...) Department of Economics and State Accounts The Department of Economics and State Accounts (abbreviated DESA) is the department in charge of economics and finances of the Empire of Werreales. Its headquarters are located at 14, Eal Odegedacs in the district of Kezacs-ku, the economic heart of the metropolis of Geyan where the two most influential financial places of the country are. The DESA has many prerogatives and great importance, making it one of the most influential institutions in Werreales. Among others, this department is responsible for writing and managing state accounts, that is to say expenditures and revenues of the country, during the mandate of the President. Moreover, the DESA actively monitors national economic and financial services, whether stock markets or social disposals (eg. centers to cure unemployment). In addition, this institution is responsible for the administration of the public Bank of Werreales. Finally, the DESA leads the country's overall economic policy and control economic projects of each city. DESA's subordinate economic and financial services are: * Service for Employment, (SFE) is a social disposal designed to reintegrate long-term unemployed persons in the professional and economic system of the country, in order to reduce high problems of unemployment and disparities in Werreales. * Financial Authorities of the SESW is an organization controlling the good functioning of financial markets of Geyan and their full transparency in order to limit the effects of speculation. * National Institute of Statistics and Data (NISD) is an institution having the function of collecting all national economic, financial, social and societal data sets to compile them into frequent revues. Thus, this institute is responsible for drawing objective conjectures of the situation of Werreales and for building and maintaining all the indicators of the country. Department of Security Affairs The Department of Security Affairs (DSA) is the ministry in charge of protection of national borders of Werreales and/or its geopolitical interests. It is leaded by the Minister of Security and Defense, with cooperation of its different branches' leaders. The objectives of this department are to ensure the security of Werreales, its abroad territories; prevent susceptible attacks from foreign countries; cooperate with other nations, especially partners and intelligence forces; ensure the stability of its territories via police services and gendarmes; offer various job opportunities and well-considered careers; cooperate with various national companies in order to develop and innovate new technologies and new scientific processes. Because of that, the DSA's principal doctrine is cooperating with a large amount of actors to reach various objectives, ie. building better systems of prevention and defense, speed up industrial and scientific development, promote values of peace and tolerance… DSA's linked institutions are: * 帝国軍, Teikoku Gun (Imperial Forces of Werreales): Its roles are to ensure Werreles' security and sovereignty over its territories, to counter attacks from foreign countries and to ensure the stability of its countryside via the ''gendarmes. * 帝国の諜報機関, Teikoku no Chôhô Kikan (Imperial Agency of Intelligence, NAI): The roles of the NAI are to ensure Werreales' protection by preventing external attacks, to monitor unstable or dangerous regimes and foresee eventual attacks by collecting enough data through special agents and operations, to help and coordinate the Army through curated data and instructions. Legislature The 帝国の国会, Teikoku no Kokkai (National Parliament) is the institution that holds the legislative power: its role is to make laws and conduct debates related to them, pursuant to the democratic process. It is a unicameral assembly composed of 1,000 seats. The composition of the National Assembly is determined during the legislatives elections of the October Week (二月の週, Nigatsu no Shû). Political organization The National Parliament admits only three major forces: the tripartite system is mandatory. These three forces must be ideologically distinct, and each parliament must accommodate within it a left-wing Party, a center Party and a right-wingParty. Parties are important political structures, intended to represent the people’s voice on the Parliament. Each party is represented by a spokesman, designated by the faction leaders of this party. Each party is cut into different and independent ideological fringes called political factions (maximum 3 factions per party). First, these factions are different since they are an alternative to a multi-party system: they represent specific affinities within a greater whole, the party. Then, these factions are independent because they can decide to not listen to the decisions of the party on which they depend, of course at the expense of their legitimacy within that party: this rare phenomenon is called dissent. This dissent sometimes leads to political instability, particularly when the majority factions decide to ally with the opposition, causing a turnaround that imposes a change of government. Another rare phenomenon, sometimes a party contains no faction; this singular situation is known as political harmony and is synonymous with strong ideological cohesion. Generally, this phenomenon is observed among parties winning a majority in the Parliament in order to maintain their dominance over the opposition. Types of sessions Meetings of the National Parliament have distinguished types of sessions. First, there are plenary sessions (the Cabinet is required to attend) which are conducted with the following order: reports of the Cabinet, questions for the Cabinet, deposit of ministerial bills and debates, deposit of deputies bills and debates. Thereafter, regular sessions are composed of the following themes: reports of parliamentary commissions, deposit of deputies bills and debates. Finally, less common are extraordinary sessions (where the presence of the cabinet is mandatory). As the name suggests, they are organized in the order of the mayor or under the will of the emcee on the occasion of very special events. They take place at the Amphitheater Sozon at Ôsaka (and not at the headquarters of the National Parliament); media coverage is mandatory. These sessions take place according to a specific ceremonial protocol. They begin with the national anthem of Eikoku and a speech is recited by the Prime Minister and the emcee, then are listened spokesmen opinions regarding occurring exceptional events. Follows the standard procedure of a plenary session. Finally, these exceptional sessions are conclude by a pray of all Representatives in honor of Eboe. Role of citizens It is possible and even encouraged that citizens attend sessions of a National Parliament, which is a public space for the sake of transparency and democracy. The only condition is that citizens have to be of Werre nationality. In connection with the legislature, citizens occupy the significant role of witness. They ensure the functioning of the institution (however, they are not allowed to replace the emcee) and the preventing from any violations of legal procedures and protocols. In case of major protocol problem, people can go to the Imperial Court. Besides, the Emperor has the possibility to honorifically ally with the complaint of citizens, constituting a formidable argument in favor of the plaintiff and against the Parliament. This pressure from the crowd is essential to the successful functioning of parliamentary sessions; it is commonly (and ironically) named the Sword of Damocles. Economy The Empire of Werreales has an liberal economy opened to the world, diverse and highly developed. The latter is characterized by an important sector of tech industry, finance, technology and logistics. This economy is dominated by services (68%) while the industrial sector occupies a substantial portion (30%). Nevertheless, agriculture (2% of the economic production) is in recession because of high inflation in land prices and a meager productivity. Werreales has incredibly developed in the 1990s, thanks to large trade surpluses, a production driven on high value add products, relatively low inflation and a skilled workforce. In 2016, the Empire is an influential economic and financial power, ranked among the three worldwide largest economies. The country homes two international stock exchanges with the most capitalizations in the world: '''Shuji Stock Exchange (SSE) and Electronic Quotations Market of Shuji (EQMS); these last are grouped under the institution Stock Exchange of Werreales System (SESW). The currency of the Empire is the Uva (U). It is an electronic money. Indeed, the national economic transactions have been fully computerized from the year 2000 to limit losses of currencies and facilitate trade within and outside the country. In Werreales, fiscal, economic and statistical year begins on June 1st and ends on May 31st. Economic institutions of the country obey the economic year while consumers obey the fiscal year. The Department of Economics and State Accounts (DESA) is responsible for the good performance of the economy during the economic year and the harvesting of taxes in force during the fiscal year. The National Institute of Statistics and Data (NISD) must collect, curate and publish national indicators that meet the statistical year in force. Security Imperial Police Agency The Imperial Police Agency (帝国の警察庁, Teikoku no Keisatsuchô) is the organization in charge of controlling the police forces of the Empire of Werreales. Being an independent and non-governmental institution, the Agency is detached from the authority of the Department of Security Affairs (DSA) in order to defend its political neutrality. Its headquarters are located at 35平和街 in the traditional center of politics and administration 一所区 (Isshoku) in Osaka. Its main tasks are the defense of individual and collective freedoms, protection of imperial institutions, defense of peace and public order and protection of life and property. Members of the Imperial Police Agency are essentially policemen and detectives (civilians from a legal point of view) graduated from the Imperial Police Degree, obtained during a training in a police academy. The Imperial Police Agency has its own internal organization. Ranking of its members is permitted by a system of grades, inspired by the Imperial Forces. In addition, it has a territorial organization based on police prefectures; each police station being connected to one of these prefectures. This structure allows to coordinate police activity on a prefectural scale while ensuring the cohesion of the Empire. The Imperial Police Agency is composed of a standard police force (simply named Imperial Police), a corpse of criminal research named Scientific Police, a special body named the Special Security Unit (SSU) and three intervention groups deployed on specific areas: the Maritime guard, the Air guard and the Mountain Brigade of Security (MBS). The Scientific Police (科学の警察, Kagaku no Keisatsu) is a non armed corpse dependent of the Imperial Police Agency, and working in conjunction with the Imperial Police. Composed of scientists gratuated from scientific universities, its purpose is the development of crime science in order to reduce crime, the improvement of investigations and the prediction of future incidents. It employs the latest technologies and scientific researches, developed by the Imperial Institute for Innovation (I3). Missions of the Scientific police are to contribute to investigations by analyzing evidences using advanced scientific techniques, to develop new analysis methods and new methods against crime. The Special Security Unit (防御特殊部隊, Bōgyo Tokushu Butai, SSU) is an police elite force. It brings together civil actors (policemen, researchers...) and the Imperial Forces in order to ensure its versatility and effectiveness. Due to its hybrid nature, it depends on the Imperial Agency of Police and Imperial forces and communicates permanently with them. The purpose of this force is to act in times of crises in urban areas. The SSU is deployed in sensitive areas such as high-crime neighborhoods, populated areas, the imperial domain... Highly mobile, this unit uses scooters, cars, helicopters and sometimes other means of transport to move quickly. The Maritime Guard (海上保安庁, Kaijōhoanchō) is present within ports, marinas, resorts and near coasts and beaches. Its members are policemen who have done additional training in the Imperial Navy. Its mission is to ensure the protection of the Empire coastline by rummaging suspicious entities and conducting patrols on merchant ships and maritime transport, port customs, coast and beaches. In addition, the Guard is responsible for the safety of people near the coast, it has to rescue drowning victims and provide first aid. The Maritime Guard maintains ongoing communication with the Imperial Navy and hospitals in order to improve the protection of the territory and to provide help to people in danger. The Air Guard (空中保安庁, Kūchūhoanchō) is mobilized at airports and landing stripes. Its members are policemen who have done additional training in the Imperial Air Forces. Its mission is to ensure the protection of Werreales' aerial space by rummaging suspicious bodies and conducting patrols on airports, airplans and customs. In addition, the Guard has to guarantee the safety of people on airports, it has to rescue victims of air accidents and provide first aid. The Air Guard maintains ongoing communication with the Imperial Air Forces and hospitals in order to improve the protection of the territory and to provide help to people in danger. The Mountain Brigade of Security (山の分隊防衛, Yama no Buntaibōei, MBS) Imperial Army The 帝国陸軍 - Teikoku Rikugun (Imperial Forces of Werreales) is the Army supervised by the Minister of the Department of Security Affairs (DSA) and leaded by the General Satoshi Yamada (山田 智). Its headquarters are located at District Gunkanku (軍管区) in Kyoto. Its roles are to ensure Werreles' security and sovereignty over its territories, to counter attacks from foreign countries and to ensure the stability of its countryside via the gendarmes. Of regional and international fame, the Rikugun is known for its advanced technology and the mindset of its military men. On one hand, new technologies are resorted to shorten the duration of operations, to limit civilian casualties and to facilitate the work of soldiers. On the other hand, military men have been conditioned to terror and extreme conditions through many trials trainings they had to overcome; they are reputed to be cold and calm soldiers, acting orderly in the shadow. From 18 years to 20 years, it is mandatory for Werres (whatever their sex) to serve for the Rikugun as a reserve. After these two years, they have the choice to become active or to stay as a reserve. Because of that, Werre Army is semi-professional. The Imperial Army has sufficient funds for its functioning and development as it can financially rely on the help of Werreales' private and public institutions that finance its operating costs as well as crisis-time war effort. Moreover, despite the lack of staff, the Army remains versatile and efficient thanks to its seriousness and its military capacity, its advanced equipment maintained frequently and its strategies and method. All this is possible thanks to military schools providing quality training, to the special partnership nurtured with the Imperial Institute of Innovation (I3), but also thanks to the many experts of martial art forming an interesting synergy: historians, strategists and even scientists. The Amry is composed of five major branches. The 地上部隊, Chijō butai (Army) is responsible for the terrestrial protection of the Empire. The 帝国海軍, Teikoku Kaigun (Imperial Navy) is responsible for the maritime protection of the Empire. The 帝国空軍, Teikoku Kūgun (Imperial Airforce) is responsible for the aerial protection of the Empire. The 帝国憲兵隊, Teikoku Kenpeitai (Imperial Gendarmerie) is responsible for the protection of urban and rural areas of the Empire. And the 学際軍, Gakusaigun (Interdisciplinary forces) are a special body of the Army responsible for the good functionning of it. Culture Infrastructures Road network Road network is maintained and funded by the private company Roads of Werreales Corporation (RW Co.) with the help of the Department of Transportation and Connexions (DTC). It consists of high quality infrastructures using the latest technologies, meeting international safety requirements and standards. The road system is substantial, able to properly connect cities and serve rural areas, while maintaining a minimum level of congestion. RWCo. funds are obtained through taxation of energies such as biofuel. Despite being cheap on major cases, mostly used highways remain expensive, although they can be hardly circumvented by national roads. That is the case of highways 1, 2 and 3 . Electronic signs and purple lights will notify drivers of these special roads. Prices are shown at highways entrances and near toll stations. The maximum speed limit is 120 km/h (74.5 mph). Within agglomerations, it is lowered to 90 km/h (56 mph). In cities, the speed is limited to 50 km/h (31 mph). It is forbidden for a pedestrian to access on highways or to do hitchhiking, at risk of paying fines (about U 30) and being arrested by the authorities. Cars using oil (or alternates) are strictly prohibited from using the national network; their drivers may be exposed to arrests and higher fines. Automatic doors placed on entrances and exits are a preventive way to prevent against no-way street driving. Railway system Railway system is maintained by the Werreales Railway Corporation (WRCo.), a private company helped by the Department of Transportation and Connexions (DTC). The railway system is composed of three networks with differences in pricing, frequency and scope. The Urban Network UN provides its services within the prefectures. Trains generally used on this network are tramways, subway trains and commuter trains. The Prefecture's Network PN binds near prefectures using standard commuter trains and High-speed Trains by magnetic levitation (HSTML). The Imperial Network IN connects the different parts of the country with HSTML and aerodynamic trains. Pricing calculation is based on the distance traveled by users. Arrived at the station, the user buys a ticket for a standard price, allowing him to go to any directions. The farther the arrival station is from the starting point, the more the user will pay an additional sum. Several electronic services are available to users of the WRailway. For example, there is an application called WRMap offering real-time network maps, train schedules and traffic information. As for the pricing, to overcome this complex and expensive system, tourists would buy the MyWay card (tourists) whereas citizens would prefer Suica card. Transport card provides access to all the WR networks in exchange of a annual subscription. WR is known for its professionnalism and hospitality, thanks to WR agents. They are trained to be punctual and respectful, also to ensure optimal quality of WR services and best human relations. These agents are easily recognizable by their work costume: they wear a blue vest and a cyan tie both coating the WR logo. Energies Energy production of Werreales is in majority ensured by its national industries (found mostly in the metropolis of Eseonde). The ambition of the Central Government for 2020 is to reach energy self-sufficiency. This production knows a monopoly situation in so far as the company Alvia Energies Co. alone represents 90% of energetic production of the country. In 2016, Werre energies were produced: * 35.6% by Higgs Bosons Polarizers (HBP) * 18.8% by biofuel * 16.9% by nuclear fusion * 14.4% by hydraulic barages * 13% by photovoltaic panels * 1.25% by oil and finally * 0.05% by other fossile oils. In other words, renewable and clean energy represent a significant part of the national production (81.8%) while oil falls into disuse. This energy will be totally banned from Werreales in 2030. Although nuclear fusion is not considered as a clean energy, it allows (unlike fission) significant reduces of radioactive and greenhouse gases emissions. As for biofuel - marketed as Biogel, it replaces the oil and its alternatives. It is produced by modern plants built in partnership with United American Federation. Finally, probably unknown to the world, the Higgs Bosons Polarizers (HBP) is a new process of energetic production being democratized in Werreales thanks to its cleanliness and productivity. It uses Hadron colliders in order to produce unstable particles called Higgs bosons by the collision of two protons. The collision of these protons and the decay of Higgs bosons release heat used by electric turbines to produce electricity via a dynamo process. Werreales' energies market, since the 1990s, is dedicated to the outside world due to a lower domestic demand and a higher offer. Export needs are growing all the more that energy self-sufficiency will soon be reached. This energetic market is polarized to the Geyan Stock Exchange, known to be the world's largest energetic marketplace. Energies sold worldwide are subject to VAT in order to balance Government's budget and to carry out important environmental policies. Category:Nations __FORCETOC__